La Fria Noche
by MQLBL
Summary: En la noche ciel piensa en lo que siente por su mayordomo y lo que los une...el contrato y ¿nada mas? ¿sentimientos? ¿que siente el? ¡que siente el mayordomo?


La fría Noche

Si no fuera por el contrato el no tendría motivos para esta conmigo, estaría solo…

-como si me importara-susurro Ciel para si mismo

El pequeño conde estaba aburrido, había terminado con sus documentos importantes y esperaba a que su mayordomo le llevara su te.

De vedad no estar ocupado hace que piense cosas sin sentido-penso

-pero tal vez yo de verdad lo…-en ese momento irrumpió en la habitación un alta silueta vestida de negro, un mayordomo de ojos carmesí y cabello negro, simplemente…

-hermoso-susurro ciel perdido en sus pensamientos

-dijo algo bouchan?

-no, no es nada

-muy bien para hoy tenemos un Gateu de chocolate con te de Earl Grey, espero sea de sus agrado.

-ah si…puedes retirarte, te llamare si te necesito

-claro con su permiso.

Y así pronto llego la noche

-Bocuhan es hora de su baño

Ciel se dirigió al baño, se empezó a despojar de sus ropas cuando se sintió nervioso al notar como Sebastian lo miraba, sentía que esa mirada quemaba su piel, como si lo estuviera tocando…

-Se..Sebastian…

-Si joven amo?

-Hoy me bañare solo-al oir esto sebastian se sorprendió, no comprendía, por alguna razón se sentía…

-… como ordene- y asi se retiro el mayordomo dejando al chico solo.

¿Por qué me siento asi? No puede ser que tal vez…yo…por sebastian… no eso es imposible, que acaso estoy loco?...pero esa mirada suya, no puedo evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos rojos, su mano cálida, quiero que…

Después de eso se dirigió a su habitación donde luego entro Sebastian a vestirlo como era costumbre pero el pequeño ojiazul ya se había puesto el pijama, al ver eso sebastian sonrio forzado.

-ya veo asi que el joven amo ya no me necesita más, con su permiso que descanse, yo me retiro.

Se dio la vuelta pero en ese momento sintió como el peli azul jalo de su traje con la cara conpleta mente roja, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera.

-bouchan?

-Sebastian..que..quedate a mi lado- dijo el pequeño con la cara todavía roja

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa el mayordomo que cargo en brazos a su joven amo y lo coloco en la cama, lo cubrió con la sabana, retiro el parche y acaricio su cabello, sus miradas se cruzaron y el mayordomo cautivado por el hermoso azul de sus ojo no se contuvo mas y acaricio la mejilla del pequeño haciéndolo sonrojar, lo cual cautivo aun mas al demonio.

-Bouchan…yo…-Sebastian tomo la barbilla de Ciel y lo acerco para robarle un beso, que fue rechazdo abruptamente por Ciel.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pero a diferencia de lo que decía solo podía sentirse feliz, sus sentimientos…eran iguales…sonrojado miro de nuevo a Sebastian de una forma dulce.

-Bouchan yo…lo amo…lo siento…pero aunque solo lo conocí al ser invocado para el contrato desde el momento en el que lo vi quede prendado de amor a usted…lo amo con locura y desesperación no puedo evitar pensar en usted siempre y me odio a mi mismo por no poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar con usted…joven amo lo deseo mas que a nada en el mundo…yo…

Ciel lo tomo del cuello y lo beso con sus pequeños y tiernos labios, esa sensación, los labios de su mayordomo eran tan finos y dulces…

-Joven amo?

-Yo también te amo…sin ti no soy nada, ni siquiera pude bañarme bien…Te amo maldito demonio, Te amo.

-Joven amo

-Sebastian…yo quiero…quiero hacerlo contigo….es una orden…hazme tuyo

-Yes my lord

El mayordomo se coloco en la cama encima de su amo, lo beso de una manera apasionada. Sus labios se juntaron, y el demonio introdujo su lengua en la boca del menor, su lengua invadía cada rincón de su boca, lo dejaba sin aliento, lo disfrutaba y aceleraba su corazón, pero no era suficiente. A continuación le deshizo el lazo de su bata (pijama) y se la quito, y el también se despojaba de su ropa al mismo tiempo que seguía besándolo.

Le beso el cuello, y la reacción del menor fue estremecerse un poco de placer y sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que Sebastian besaba cada centímetro de su piel mientras bajaba la mano sin guante hasta el miembro del pequeño

-ah….Se…Sebastian…que?

-descuide bouchan yo cuidare muy bien de usted.

Lamia sus hermosos y rosados pezones, los mordía, los chupaba y al mismo tiempo con su mano masturbaba el miembro de su amante, Ciel se estremecía y gemía de placer. Sebastian seguía besando y "devoraba" cada parte de su cuerpo, esa hermosa piel blanca, tan hermosa que simplemente no se resistía. Sebastian acerco tres dedos a la boca de ciel y este entendiendo muy bien lo que tenía que hacer se dispuso a meterlos en su boca, a lamerlos y humedecerlos, pero era algo difícil ya que el demonio había introducido el miembro de Ciel a su boca… mientras este sujetaba ese hermoso cabello negro como si quisiera que devorara aun mas su miembro…

-Bouchan esta parte suya es tan deliciosa y dulce- mientras lamia arriba y abajo

-I…Idiota...ah...que dices… yo…aaah- Sebastian jugaba con su miembro, lamia su punta y lo succionaba.

Con sus dedos ya húmedos introdujo uno lo cual produjo un gemido aun más fuerte de Ciel.

-Sebastian…que…- introdujo el segundo y los empezó a mover, los metía y sacaba.

-Lo siento mi joven amo pero necesito acostumbrar esta parte suya para no lastimarlo- y asi metió el tercero, el placer que sentía el oji azul era algo único, se sentía raro pero tan bien.

-Sebastian colocalo… te necesito…yo no aguanto mas…dentro… - dijo ciel abriéndose tímidamente ante su mayordomo dejando su entrada hermosamente rosada y suave mas visible.

-Bouchan- en ese momento Ciel Phantomhive se veía tan violable, quería que fuera completamente suyo y con las ordenes de ese pequeño Sebastian Michaelis agarro su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de su amante, primero la punta, lentamente lo metía, no quería lastimarlo, pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones…

-Sebastian mételo ya…mas rápido..yo…- esas palabras fuero su perdición, el demonio metió su miembro completo arrancando un hermoso gemido de la boca de su amo. Se movia dentro de le, lo metia y lo sacaba mientras las caderas del menor se movían al compas de las estocadas.

-Oh…ah…si…asi…mas…quiero mas…mas rápido Se…Sebastian…ah- Esos gemidos excitaban aun mas al pelinegro

-Bouchan usted es muy sexy- las estocadas y los gemidos aceleraban.

-Sebastian ya no puedo…- se aferro a la espalda del moreno como abrazandolo

-Yo también Bouchan

-Vente dentro…yo…aah- se sintió cada vez mas excitado sentía el liquido salir….

-Ciel…Te…Te amo…-dijo al mismo tiempo que se venia dentro de Ciel y al sentir el liquido dentro suyo excitado el conde también se vino diciendo –Sebastian…yo…Tambien…también te amo.

Quedaron los dos un poco agitados y agotados, se quedaron un momento en la cama mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el menor tomo la iniciativa y beso a su demonio.-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Y así quedaron los dos abrazados en la cama, soñando felizmente con ese cálido sentimiento en su corazón.

La noche era fría pero a pesar de seguir desnudos el calor de sus cuerpos era suficiente.

FIN


End file.
